A New Technique
by Luna Cat Kitty
Summary: While training Zuko happens to see Katara do a waterbending move that reminds him of redirecting lightning. Zuko tries to learn the technique. Summary fails. I OWN NOTHING!


It was midday and the group of friends trained and sparred with each other before lunch. They were in a secluded area of the palace, a place that was never used. So it was perfect for training.

Zuko was in his corner of the old gardens as he tried to practice his lightning again. He did the slow circular motions as lightning started to form, he than did the same circular motions with his other arm. As his fingers met he extended his right arm towards the sky and the lightning followed. Zuko smiled at his achievement. He started working with lightning earlier that month under the strict supervision of Iroh.

The lightning didn't faze any of the group. They all grew used to it by the end of the first week. Meanwhile Katara was reviewing some advanced waterbending techniques with Aang, Sokka and Suki were sparring and Toph was practicing her sandbending.

Zuko looked over to Aang and Katara. Katara bended a small stream of water from the pond to Aang. Aang got into a sideways stance with his left arm extended, he caught the water and taking control with his right hand shot it at Katara. She easily dodged the water. Zuko realized that the move was similar to how Iroh taught him how to redirect lightning. He never realized how closely it was based on waterbending.

Katara again shot a small stream of water at Aang. Aang again redirected the water and shot it back at Katara. Except for dodging the water, Katara extended her right arm and moved with the water instead. She than with her right arm extended and still moving with the water spun around in a circular shape and once she was facing Aang again she stepped forward and quickly thrust her right arm in his direction and the water followed, faster and powerful than when Aang sent it to her. Aang jumped over barely dodging the attack.

"Whoa wild shot! That's amazing Katara!" Aang squealed. "You gotta teach me that!"

Katara started instructing Aang on how to perform the seemingly simple move.

Zuko watched as Katara showed Aang the stance. It was just like lightning but with the opposite hand. Katara was than moving like she was flowing with the water. Zuko knew that he had to move with the lightning so it doesn't blast into you and you than lose your balance. Katara was now going in the circular motion, her arm was still extended and her fingers pointed toward where the water would be. Zuko realized that he could easily change it to the customary two fingers and have the same effect. Katara than turned full circle to Aang and again quickly steps forward and extends her arm out, fingers still pointed in his direction. Again it was like the lightning leaving your fingers.

Zuko found a new way to redirect lightning. He smiled slightly.

"Can you do that move again?" The words blurted out of Zuko's mouth. The entire group looked in his direction.

"So Princess Sparkles wants to be a waterbender now? Now that's interesting." Toph turned her head in Zuko's general direction while laughing. The rest of the group laughed as well, mainly at Toph's comment.

"So Zuko after you become a waterbending master are you gonna try to learn airbending?" Sokka was doubled over in laughter. "Hey everyone, look it's Fire-Avatar-Lord Zuko!" Everyone laughed.

"No! It's just that I thought it'd be useful for firebending! Is that really so wrong?" Zuko was mainly talking to Sokka.

"You know that's a really good idea." Aang said in Zuko defense. "The monks said that each of the four separate bending arts is just part of one whole." Aang finished. The entire group thought it over.

"Well it'd still be cool to see Zuko do some crazy earthbending stuff firebending style." Sokka added. Suki gave him a good smack across the back of the head.

"I guess it could work. Aang would just have to shoot some fire at Zuko." Katara pondered. She than turned to Aang. "Would you want to do that?"

"Sure! We'll have a group waterbending lesson!" Aang said ecstatically. Everyone than went back to their training. Zuko walked over to Katara and Aang.

"So remember Aang and uh Zuko, to move with the water or uh in your case Zuko, fire. Act like your part of your water… And fire…" Katara awkwardly said. "Zuko I'm just going to say water from now on because I'm confusing myself." Zuko merely nodded. "Maybe Aang you can learn to pay attention like Zuko is instead of goofing off." Katara giggled. "And Zuko don't be so serious about it. It's just a move. Have some fun with it." Zuko nodded in reply.

Katara started to instruct the two teens on how to do the move. After she finished explaining, she than shot some water at Aang, he than continued to redirect it, he threw it at Katara but missing her by a few feet.

"Remember Aang, use your dominant hand. Your other hand has no part in this except to keep you balanced." Katara instructed.

She again shot a stream of water at Aang, he did the move perfectly except for stopping short, the water than shot from Aang and hit Sokka square in the head.

Sokka grabbed his head and got close to the ground because of his reflexes. "Cant you guys keep your bending to yourselves!" Sokka shouted. "And Zuko don't hit me when it's your turn, oh powerful Fire-Avatar-Lord." Sokka than turned back to Suki who was laughing.

Katara again shot water at Aang. This time Aang executed the move flawlessly.

"Ok Zuko, now it's your turn. Try to keep the fire in a stream ok." Katara motioned for Aang to shoot a stream of fire at Zuko.

Aang generated and threw the fire stream at Zuko. Zuko guided the fire with his right hand, he than forcefully turned in a circle, causing the fire to be more of an inferno. He forcefully thrust his arm out, sending the raging inferno at Aang's feet. Aang quickly jumped out of the way.

Zuko cried out in anger and frustration. "Why can't I get this stupid move right?"

"Zuko, you need to think less like a firebender and more like a waterbender. You need to move with it, not force it. Plus it'll give you some extra time to think on where you aim you attack." Katara instructed. She than demonstrated the move again. "Try again ok. Even Aang didn't get it on the first try, but you sure can aim better than he can." Katara laughed.

Zuko nodded in agreement and for Aang to shoot another stream of fire at him. Zuko again executed the move, and again the fire was more of an inferno than a stream. It continued like this for another half hour until he finally moved gracefully with his fire.

"You're doing good Zuko. See if you can get it this time ok." Katara encouraged. Aang also gave an encouraging smile.

Aang again shot fire at Zuko. Zuko got into his stance and took control with his right hand, he than moved back with the fire and went into the circular motion. Zuko finally thrust the fire upwards.

"Zuko that was amazing!" Aang was jumping up and down excitedly.

"Nice aim too. You finally got it down." Katara smiled.

"Well at least he didn't hit me. Aang!" Sokka laughed. The group laughed with him.

Iroh entered the training area at that time. "So how is training?" He asked with a smile.

"Uncle, can you shoot some lightning at me so I can redirect it? You know for practice." Zuko asked. Iroh looked at Zuko with apprehension. "Katara will heal me if something goes wrong right?" Zuko than turned to Katara. She nodded. He turned back to Iroh who still uneasy nodded in approval. Zuko got a reasonable distance away from Iroh. The group got behind Katara and out of the way.

Iroh than did the slow circular motions as Zuko got into his stance.

"Hey wait a minute… Katara isn't that the…" Aang looked at Katara.

Iroh shot the lightning at Zuko. He extended his right arm. Just as the lightning made contact with Zuko, he moved back with it and went into a graceful arc with the lightning prickling at his fingers. He than turned full circle, took a step forward and shot the lightning upwards.

Iroh looked at Zuko wide eyed and jaw dropped in mere shock. Katara and Aang just stared along with everyone else.

"Uncle, you said that redirecting lightning is based on waterbending. With Katara's help I figured out that move." Zuko gave a thank you smile to Katara.

Iroh smiled in approval and pride. "It seems that you have learned much from your friends and by observing." Iroh walked to Zuko and gave him a pat on the back. "Now everyone, how about some calming Jasmine tea?"


End file.
